


Black Roses Ties

by arinn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Future Fic, I really dont know what else to tag, M/M, oikageweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinn/pseuds/arinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Kageyama hadn't seen each other in a long time. By fate's design, they find themselves stuck together during a cold winter night two years later. With the passing hours, they finally manage to attain the impossible and patch up their thorn relationship into something more, a rebirth or rejuvenation of sorts.</p>
<p>(Made for Oikageweek day 3, The prompt choosen: Black roses; rejuvenation or rebirth)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Roses Ties

**Author's Note:**

> i planned to post this for oikageweek, but I'm not confident enough in my writing to link it up on tumblr ;^;  
> this ended up more as a study of their relationship then an actual shippy fic, sorr-ey
> 
> english is not my first language, so pls tell me if there's any mistakes :') first fic for this fandom as well, construtive criticism is appreciated!!

The plans for that night were to be fun and light-hearted. After two weeks of being stuck in exams, he would finally take a night to relax and try not to think about how awfully tired he was. Both he and Iwaizumi agreed to meet on the park next to the festival currently happening nearby.

Tooru Oikawa was tired of waiting already, thirty minutes passing from the time they planned, his feet shuffling every once in awhile, shifting his body’s weight from leg to leg, blowing hot breath on the cold winter air… He checked his cellphone again, but no reply came. Sighing, he decided to walk along the park. Taking in his surroundings, the leafless trees and small amount of snow pilled up, he finally noticed a _familiar_ person near a storehouse by the lake.

Getting closer, Kageyama’s figure became clearer and Oikawa’s thoughts darker. They hadn’t seen each other since that faithful day when Aobajousai team lost to Karasuno. It was actually surprising, since Oikawa decided to attend a local university, but because some kind of twisted destiny, they never crossed paths since. They could have met through volleyball matches, but Oikawa didn’t want to watch high school representative games anymore, and his university team didn’t accept him on the team in his first year either (some kind of obvious bullshit about not accepting new members; talk about douchery, he was still mad at his captain for that).

Should he just greet him normally? Oikawa still held a very small grudge against him, mostly because it was such a familiar feeling it was comforting. Kageyama was standing against the wall of the storehouse, looking around apparently searching for someone.

“Tobio-chan!” He decided to just go there and not think about it. “Long time no see, huh?”

Kageyama looked shocked to see him, but who could blame him? It was unexpected.

“Oikawa-san… What are you doing here?”

“Wow, straight to the point. Aren’t you going to give your mentor a big hug?” He said jokingly, opening his arms and stepping closer.

The way Kageyama flinched slightly didn’t pass without notice.

“Since when are you my mentor?” He mumbled.

“I’m waiting for Iwa-chan. We were going to the festival together.” He decided to change the subject. He didn’t want to start arguments on his supposedly relaxing night. Although deciding to greet Kageyama may have been a bad idea in itself.

“I was planning to go there with Hinata too…” Kageyama replied reluctantly.

Oikawa leaned on the wall besides him and they fell into an awkward silence, lots of unanswered questions plaguing their thoughts. The winter air felt heaviest than ever.

“You know… We should wait inside this cabin. The door was left open, at least it would be warmer…” Kageyama said, feeling his gloveless fingers becoming numb.

“Alone in a cabin with me, Tobio-chan? That’s really straight-forward of you.”

Kageyama spluttered trying to come up with a sarcastic comeback, but Oikawa already slipped inside the storehouse with a small smirk.

The insides were warming, the wooden walls letting a good smell of pines, littered with packages of white cement powder and a few tools like grooms, buckets, shovels… He wondered why anyone who worked here would need this for the maintenance of a park. A few spider webs could be seen in the corners and the small lamp wasn’t enough to light the whole place. Still, it was cozy in its own way. As Kageyama closed the heavy door, clicks could be heard coming from the lock.

“What…” He asked quietly. He pushed against the metal door, but it didn’t budge an inch. Cold panic slowly started to fill him.

“What? What’s up?” Oikawa pushed the youngest out of the way and tried himself opening the door. Either the thing was stuck or the lock locked automatically.

Fucking. Great.

“Ugh, why did you have to close the damn door?!” He tried and tried again breaking through it, but it was to no avail.

“How was I supposed to know, you idiot!”

“You’re the idiot, now we’re stuck in here!”

“Let’s try calling someone!” Oikawa took his phone out of his pocket, ready to call the fucking firemen if needed, but the No Service message drained his hope away.

“No service… Try it yourself.”

“My phone’s dead.”

“Ugh, awesome” He started banging in the door, calling for help. The cries of ‘Hello?! Someone there?!’ just echoed through the small room, but otherwise did nothing. He punched the door one last time, sighing and running his hands through his hair.

“It’s useless. We better wait for the person who left come back.”

“Let’s try searching for something that can help us push the door down…” Kageyama said as he started looking around. Oikawa watched him with a blank expression, following him through the small room.

This place was more of a mess than anything else. A cluster of different materials that didn’t make sense all jumbled up together. A few gardening tools were put together on shelves, but nothing that looked useful for breaking a door, especially a metal one. This place that looked comfy before was now starting to creep Oikawa out; the eerie creaks on the floor and the lack of a decent light source were already raising the small fine hairs on his arm.

“Argh, fuck!”

The sudden exclamation from his left got him out of his chill for a bit, snapping his attention to the other setter. Kageyama was trying to disentangle his legs from what looked very much like a volleyball net, lying on the corner.

“Pftt--“ He tried not laughing but, c’mon, it was hilarious. Take it from Kageyama managing to get stuck in a volleyball net of all things. Suddenly, the whole hilarity of this situation started to get on to him, small giggles escaping him.

“Yeah, laugh all you want.” Kageyama mumbled frustrated, but couldn’t deny his mouth corners were twitching a bit.

“Wait, wait, you’re just making it worse.” 

Going down on one knee, he started loosening up the tangles on the net around his ankles, fingers pulling at the other’s feet every once in awhile. After what took two or three minutes, Kageyama finally managed to pull his feet through.

“There, all done!” Oikawa looked up, letting a small smile cut short by the youngest setter appearance.

That was the most Oikawa had seen Kageyama blush in all the years he knew him. The redness of his cheeks through the jaw all the way up to the ears was strongly resembling a fresh tomato. That-- It was an endearing sight all right.

“Oh, Tobio-chan? Why are you blushing? What are you thinking about right now?”

“S-shut up!”

He angrily stepped away from him, sitting against the door and pulling his knees high, supporting his chin. Oikawa just sighed, suddenly remembering their current predicament, his teasing smile dropping in a second. “I went out today so I could de-stress and relax for a bit from this shit life, and then this just had to happen…” Back to pacing around in a back and forth manner, he kept sighing dramatically every few minutes.

“Why…” Kageyama started with a small voice after at least ten minutes of watching the older setter. “Why were you in need of de-stress?”

“Tobio-chan, I really don’t to talk right now.”

The ‘ _especially_ not with you’ was implicit but it set Kageyama off all the same.

“I was just trying to help!” He raises his voice for the first time that night, even scaring Oikawa a bit from the unexpected outburst. “You always act so hostile towards me as if I ruined your whole life!” His voice trembled with frustration. He takes a deep breath to calm himself “Since it’s my fault that you can’t relax, I just thought you could, I don’t know, vent or something…”

Oikawa stayed there watching the other’s grumpy expression. He supposed he was acting a big childish after all. Kageyama always managed to bring out Oikawa’s worst side… His own fault for being easily riled up by the other, though.

He sighed and sat beside Kageyama against the door, making sure that he didn’t made unnecessary physical contact.

“This… My exams are getting harder and I barely have time to study because I have rough volleyball practices and in my free time I’m busy helping my nephew. And then I’m just too tired to do anything else, but now my grades are dropping again even though I try to study, I do but those teachers keep charging us with ridiculous amounts of assignments and– a-ah.” He said, a little too quickly to be understood. “… Anyway…” 

“Mm. That sucks…”

Silence fell upon them again. Oikawa took this time finally observing his underclassman. Tobio-chan was now a third year; surely he’d know the pressures for making the right choices and having to spare lots of time to studies.

Tobio-chan. A third year.

His body grew up nicely. He didn’t have round cheeks anymore, but a sharp jaw and cat-like eyes, and his raven hair fell nicely upon a straight nose. They were practically the same height now and it was weird to think of a middle-school small Tobio with big innocent eyes. But Kageyama had changed a lot since middle school, Oikawa could attest to that. He didn’t know exactly what happened during the time he went to Aobajousai while the other was still in Kitagawa Daichi, but when they met again in the practice match in high school, Oikawa expected his appearance changed, but not his personality. Kageyama looked the same, but he became very hostile and easily angered when before he was an angelical sweetheart. He did still held a bit of insecurity and anyone could see he had trust problems during that one practice match, but after seeing him again and again during representative matches, he could see that the Karasuno team was being good to him. Especially that small kid; Hinata, was it?

Kageyama shifted a bit and his shoulder touched his own while his knee brushed against his, a small spark running through his spine and setting on his lower abdomen.

What. The. Shit.

Oikawa had to fight the need to rub against his shoulder, trying to keep the warmth there. To have such a reaction just because of that small contact… That was simply pathetic. Okay, Kageyama had turned into an attractive guy. He couldn’t deny that. Even though the other was wearing a scarf and a long coat, he could just imagine the pale and slender neck, would look delicious. Or the way through his collarbones down his chest, pure untouched skin just _begging_ to be marked–

“I... want to say a few things, Oikawa-san...” Kageyama said, interrupting his thoughts from bordering dangerous paths.

He felt really hot all of a sudden.

“I want you to listen to this, so please take me seriously....”

That had Oikawa's attention for sure. Kageyama looked like he was trying and failing to find the right words to say. After a few minutes, he finally started.

“In middle school, I was really oblivious and socially inept...” He said, while Oikawa's mind whispered ‘you kind of still is, Tobio.’ “I'm still am, if I'm being honest. When people told me that I was really good at volleyball, I never thought much of it, as in ‘I'm just playing normally right?’ That's what my middle school self used to think. And now I realize that that probably irritated a lot of people, including you, Oikawa-san.”

The older setter's eyebrow twitched. He was irritated just from hearing about it. _‘Just playing normally’_ yeah, right... Oikawa just tried to concentrate in something else so he didn't end up interrupting him with a few angry curses.

“Still, I really... I admired you. S-simple like that...”

Kageyama's hands weren't fidgeting and neither was he biting his lips. That slight stutter and the fact he wouldn't look Oikawa in the eyes were the only signs that he was nervous (and perhaps embarrassed as well); the subtle redness of his ears, for some reason, warmed Oikawa a lot.

“You... You were everything I wanted to be, my idol. I seeked your advice like, like... I don't know, I can't think of a good metaphor...” Kageyama mumbled. “A-anyway, I put you on a pedestal when I should have just tried to be your friend.”

Oikawa could feel his pride being swayed by just that single phrase. To think Kageyama would ever have such heartfelt feelings...

“Tobio-chan--“

“Then it would have been much easier to ask you to teach me the jump serve.”

Oikawa's smile dropped. ‘I can't believe I thought he'd actually say something deep like that.’

“So you'd make friends with me just for that... Kind of cold, don't you think, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa mumbled to himself still keeping a teasing tone to his voice.

“During these years, especially after your defeat at the spring high, I thought about these things a lot.” Kageyama continued. “I think... Maybe now it would be easier to be your friend.”

“Wait--”

“You're an asshole. And a little bit manipulative and your anger towards me should make me hate you.”

Oikawa could feel the vein in his forehead popping.

“Tobio-chan.”

“But instead it only makes me view you as human. Not as an ideal setter, but as a normal student. You’re a jerk, but also cunning and loyal. You’re childish, but very determinate. Flaws and qualities I couldn’t see when I was in middle school. I guess... It _would_ be easier now, right?”

For the first time since the conversation started, Kageyama looked at Oikawa; and his eyes wore a shining hope and masked admiration that almost embarrassed him. Oh, who was he kidding? He was embarrassed. He could feel his cheeks turning redder and redder under that scrutinizing stare. He quickly turned his head to the other side, hoping a few of his dignity could still be saved. The dark blue eyes could still be felt boring onto his side.

“Tobio-chan...” He started, wanting to say something after this emotional... confession. But what could he say? 

Yes, he was an asshole. And yes, his jealousy towards Kageyama made him consider doing terrible things. The memory of that night when he almost hit his underclassman still haunted him. At the same time, it was this green eyed monster that made him push harder and harder through his limits.

When he was defeated during his senior year in Aobajousai, something changed in him, during the game. Kageyama's natural talent would always put him a feet or two in advantage. That was a fact he knew ever since he met the youngest setter, but had never accepted until then. The genius mind of Kageyama would always help determinate the final score in a game, but the drive to get better and better and never give up... That was something no one could take away from Oikawa. In that day, he saw that different people had different means to victory. And that green eyed monster that ate away his heart turned into his friend.

What was left after accepting the obvious difference between him and Kageyama? Only a healthy and passionate competitiveness; Oikawa couldn't say he hated that feeling all that much. The very same factor that destroyed any possibility of a friendly relationship between the two setters when they were young was now the same thing that could make Oikawa give up his petty anger.

Kageyama didn't question the long silence that followed after his small speech. He couldn't say if Oikawa was angry or just thinking. In his heart, thought, he hoped he was considering his thoughts (and his obvious request at friendship) seriously.

“Tobio-chan.” He turned towards Kageyama, coming to a conclusion, a serious expression over his face. “I admit that my jealousy was childish and very, uh, dangerous, in a way... But I can't say I regret ever feeling it.”

Oikawa could see Kageyama's hopeful face fall a little and he let a sincere smile at that.

“That jealousy was what made me want to be stronger. It made me want to be better and I can't ever replace that, those memories. But” He paused, trying to make a bit of suspense “I realize that I can't hold on to that from now on. I'm not immature anymore nor do I want to be. I'm ready to let go of those toxic feelings... and, uh” He blushed from the corny words he was about to say “maybe... start again with you?”

He turned his head again, not believing his own words. Damn, was that too cheesy?

“That was... really cheesy.”

Oikawa stammered a bit, trying to tell the other to just _shut up_ but stopped as soon as he saw Kageyama's troubled expression and slightly red cheeks.

“Friends, then?” Kageyama said, extending his hand hesitantly towards him.

Oikawa gladly took it.

“Friends.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

They were both about to fall asleep (Kageyama would later deny that his body was begging his head to lean on Oikawa and feel the body warmth; his pride was too big for that) when sudden noises startled them from outside the door. The door was unlocked and opened and they felt backwards staring up at the face of a seventy year old man with a white mustache and tired expression.

“What are you two doing in there?! Not anything perverted, I hope!”

Kageyama was the first to stand up, but he was at loss of words.

“I'm sorry, sir, we got stuck in there accidentally. We apologize for the trouble.” Oikawa said, shooting the man one of his charming smiles. “Apologize.” He whispered while elbowing Kageyama on the ribs.

“Sorry!”

“Well... Argh, just go already, I can't stay mad with ya' bunch of kids.” The elder said while reaching for a garden rake inside the storehouse, quietly mumbling about horny teenagers.

Both apologized once again and rushed away, Kageyama's ears still red because of the man’s assumption.

And damn if Oikawa's hands brushing against his, _definitely_ on purpose, and his somehow knowing smirks didn't embarrassed him even further.


End file.
